Pojedynek przyjaciół
Dawno, dawno temu, w odległej galaktyce... - słowa zaczynające opowieść. Pojedynek przyjaciół to krótkie opowiadanie autorstwa Kalantina. Akcja toczy się w Erze Starej Republiki na długo przed rozpoczęciem Wojen Klonów. Opowiada o młodym rycerzu Jedi, który udał się na spotkanie z dawnym przyjacielem. Jak się pożniej okazuje, Mrocznym Jedi, chcącym przeciągnąć Kyle na Ciemną Stronę Mocy... Bohaterowie * Kyle Kalantin; mężczyzna, rycerz Jedi, * Yoda * Vito; mężczyzna, Mroczny Jedi. Treść Mały, prywatny statek międzygwiezdny wyszedł z nadprzestrzeni tuż przy studni grawitacyjnej planety Dagobah. „Jastrząb” - tak nazywał się lekki frachtowiec – zaczął lecieć w stronę planety z prędkością podswietlną. Młody rycerz Jedi pilotujący pojazd przygotowywał się do wejścia w atmosferę i rozpoczęcia poszukiwań. Ubrany był w zwykłą szatę Jedi koloru piasku z pustyni Tatooine, długie brązowe spodnie i buty ze skóry, zakrywające połowę łydek. Na wierzch narzucił długi brązowy płaszcz z kapturem. U boku skórzanego pasa zwisał miecz świetlny – broń typowa wyłącznie dla Rycerzy Jedi i Mrocznych Lordów Sithów. Przybysz, mimo młodego wieku, miał twarz człowieka o wiele starszego. Liczne blizny i ślady, po zbyt wielu nieprzyjemnych doświadczeniach jakie przeżył, pokrywały twarz i ręce. Na czoło opadały bardzo ciemne i długie włosy. Nie tak dawno jeszcze, gdy był padawanem, musiał przestrzegać kodeksu zakonu i nosić krótko ścięte włosy i jeden warkocz, opadający na prawe ramię. Młodzieniec włączył autopilota, a zaraz potem komunikator. - Jastrząb do bazy – powiedział do mikrofonu. - Baza odbiór. - Słyszymy cię jastrząb – odpowiedział mu męski głos, nazbyt znajomy dla młodego mężczyzny. - Lot był udany? - Tak mistrzu – odparł młodzian, jednocześnie zastanawiając się czy dobrze zrobił przylatując tu. Mimo, iż to jego mistrz namówił go do tej wyprawy to wiedział, że nie jest na to gotowy. Zbyt wiele emocji, które zaciemniały osąd angażował w tą wyprawę. Dodatkowo to, co musiał zrobić, napawało go jeszcze większym lękiem. Zastanawiał się, czy to na pewno droga Jedi, ale rozkazy przełożonych to świętość i należało je wypełniać. Cel był prosty i wyraźny. Młodzik wziął głęboki oddech i otrząsną się z zamyślenia. - Właśnie dotarłem na Dagobah. - Pamiętaj mój uczniu, on jest bardzo przebiegły. Musisz… - Mistrzu, wiem – zdenerwował się rycerz. – Dobrze go znam i wiem, jaki jest. Na pewno sobie z nim poradzę. - Oby. Kyle pamiętaj, że on przez kilka miesięcy ukrywał to, co zrobił z tamtymi przemytnikami. Nawet mistrzowie nie zdołali tego wyczuć. - Tak mistrzu. Ale nie zapominaj, że to mi się zwierzył ze wszystkiego. I tylko mi ufał w akademii. - Owszem, ale on to może teraz wykorzystać. Nie angażuj w to emocji Kyle, bo to ścieżka na Ciemną Stronę. - Tak mistrzu, wielokrotnie słyszałem to podczas nauczania – Kyle westchną i spojrzał na urządzenia pokładowe. Zbliżał się właśnie do atmosfery, gdy na jednym z ekranów pojawił się komunikat o wykryciu form żywych, a także jednego myśliwca. – Namierzyłem go. - Dobrze. Uważaj na siebie. I niech Moc będzie z Tobą. - I z Tobą również – odparł Kyle, przejmując sterowanie, kiedy statek, schodząc w dół, niebezpiecznie się zatrząsł. – Odezwę się, gdy będzie już po wszystkim – po tych słowach zamkną kanał komunikacyjny. Rozległe lasy bagienne pokrywające większą część planety, rozciągnęły się pod „Jastrzębiem”, który przebijał się przez troposferę planety. Ostatni raz, gdy tu był, a miało to miejsce wiele lat temu, przywiózł go tutaj jego mentor. Mieli wykonać zadanie zlecone im przez radę. Kyle z uśmiechem wspominał tamtą chwilę, ale mina zaraz mu zrzedła, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że tym razem nikt mu nie pomoże. Może liczyć wyłącznie na samego siebie. Ta myśl przerażała go bardziej, niż perspektywa spotkania z dzikim rancorem, ponieważ musiał zmierzyć się z kimś, kogo znał od dziecka i być może pozbawić go życia. Kiedy frachtowiec wyrównał lot i zszedł poniżej poziomu chmur, Kyle wyszukał w koronach drzew wyrwy, a następnie posadził pojazd na niewielkiej polanie. Wyłączył urządzenia pokładowe i przeszedł wąskim korytarzem do ładowni, mieszczącej się na rufie. Zapalił światło i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Na środku stał niewielki skuter repulsorowy – idealny do szybkiego przemieszczania się - przygotowany do drogi i uzbrojony w dwa działka laserowe naprzodzie. Kiedy spojrzał na swój środek transportu, ujrzał w pamięci pierwszą przejażdżkę na nim. Nigdy nie zapomni tej chwili, gdy w wieku czternastu lat, jego przyjaciel wyciągnął go z łóżka i zabrał do hangaru w akademii Jedi, skąd z paroma innymi kolegami ukradli kilka skuterów i ścigali się nimi po ulicach dzielnicy Coruscant przeznaczonej do rozbiórki. Mieli wtedy ogromne szczęście, że żaden z mistrzów nie przyłapał ich na tym, bo skończyłoby się to wyrzuceniem z zakonu. Pomimo, iż te wydarzenia wspominał zawsze z radością i lekkim rozbawieniem, Kyle nie mógł zapomnieć miny najlepszego przyjaciela, która towarzyszyła mu przez całą tamtą noc. Twarz młodzieńca, z obłędem w oczach. Wtedy myślał, że to jedynie okres w dorastaniu, że Vito w końcu zmądrzeje, że skończy z głupimi żartami i szukaniem nowych przygód. Z biegiem czasu się zmienił, ale w innym kierunku niż chcieliby tego mistrzowie, czy Kyle. Vito stał się arogancki, chamski i agresywny. Używał mocy do niewłaściwych celów, takich jak straszenie młodszych adeptów, czy – co było chyba najgorsze - do rozwiązywania sporów. Kyle z odrazą wspomniał dzień, kiedy jego druh w kłótni z nim, chwycił go Mocą za gardło i cisnął o ścianę. Od razu oprzytomniał po tym, co zrobił i począł przepraszać Kyle’a, który mu wybaczył i przyrzekł, iż nikomu nie powie o tym wydarzeniu. Od tamtej pory uważnie obserwował swego kolegę, w jego poczynaniach. Aż do dnia, kiedy ten uciekł z akademii i przepadł bez wieści. Do dziś. Mentor Vita szukał go wraz z kilkoma innymi Jedi po całej galaktyce, ale niestety nie odnalazł go. Mistrzowie podejrzewali najgorsze, – że młodego uczenia zwiodła Ciemna Strona Mocy – jednak ostatecznie, pamiętając o przyjaźni Kyle z Vitem, nauczyciel tego drugiego poprosił go o pomoc, a ten odnalazł go po kilku tygodniach na Tatooine i przekazał jego położenie swojemu przełożonemu, który wysłał tam dwóch rycerzy Jedi. Z opowieści, które słyszał, wynikało, że Vito zranił jednego Jedi swoją bronią, natomiast drugiego udusił za pomocą Mocy. Zaraz potem uciekł ze swojej kryjówki. Po raz kolejny ślad po nim zaginął. Dopiero całkiem niedawno Kyle otrzymał od niego wiadomość. Prosił w niej o spotkanie na Daghoba. Kyle pamiętając, co jego dawny kompan zrobił na Tatooine, powiadomił o tym mistrzów, którzy polecili udać mu się na spotkanie i sprowadzić Vita z powrotem do akademii, bądź zabić, jeśli zaistnieje taka konieczność. Bowiem dla rady stało się jasne, że Vito przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Teraz stojąc w ładowni swojego statku na Dagobah, miał dylemat. Czy pozostać wierny ideom i zasadom zakonu, czy przyjaźni? Jedno było pewne. Cokolwiek wybierze, będzie tego żałował. Przez chwile stał rozmyślając nad tym, co musi zrobić, aż w końcu westchną i ze strachem wsiadł na skuter. Wyprowadził go na zewnątrz. Polana, na której wylądował była właściwie podmokłym terenem zarośniętym bagienną trawą i otoczona drzewami, z korzeniami wystającymi z ziemi pod dziwnymi kątami. Kyle przyjrzał się skanerowi, który wskazywał położenie podejrzanego myśliwca dwa kilometry na zachód. Po dłuższej chwili ruszył w tamtym kierunku, starając się nie myśleć o niczym, poza tym, co konieczne. Droga przez las była trudna i długa. Korzenie wystające z ziemi, czasem nawet na kilka metrów w górę i błotniste dziury w ziemi utrudniały niemiłosiernie drogę tak, że po piętnastu minutach drogi, skuter pokryty był błotem. Kyle używając Mocy zminimalizował zabrudzenie butów i nogawek spodni tak, aby potem nie mieć kłopotów w ewentualnej walce. Po około dwudziestu minutach drogi wyczuł coś dziwnego. Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał dookoła. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje i szybko zeskoczył ze skutera i wspomagając skok Mocą wylądował na jednej z gałęzi kilka metrów wyżej. W momencie, gdy dotkną nogami gałęzi i złapał równowagę, ujrzał jak jego ulubiony pojazd eksploduje, posyłając swe szczątki we wszystkie strony. Kilka niższych gałęzi i wilgotne poszycie zajęły się ogniem. Ostry dym uderzył w nozdrza Kyle tak, że do oczy napłynęły mu łzy. Zakrył usta i nos rękawem. Przeskoczył kilka gałęzi dalej, aby mieć dobry widok na płonącą część lasu. Po chwili pożar po przeciwległej stronie rozstąpił się i wysoka postać ubrana w czarny płaszcz z kapturem założonym na głowę weszła w pole widzenia Kyle. Tajemniczy nieznajomy zatrzymał się i rozejrzał dookoła. Zwrócił spojrzenie na szczątki leżące na środku i kilka płonących gałęziach wyżej. Odrzucił nakrycie głowy do tyłu i Kyle ujrzał łysą głowę, o skórze koloru czerwieni, pokrytej kilkoma zakrzywionymi, krótkimi rogami. Twarz pokrywały liczne blizny, których wcześniej nie było. Jedi rozpoznał swojego przyjaciela, Vita. Z kolei ten podszedł do szczątków i przyjrzał się im z bliska podnosząc mały kawałek. Po pewnym czasie podniósł się i spojrzał w górę. Zlustrował kilka z niższych gałęzi, które jeszcze nie płonęły i z uśmiechem na ustach krzyknął: - Kyle przyjacielu. Wiem, że tu jesteś. Jedi przez chwile siedział w ukryciu, ale w końcu odkrzykną, nie wychodząc z ukrycia: - Tak witasz starych przyjaciół? Myślałem, że chcesz pogadać, a nie mnie zabić. - Wybacz za tak brutalne powitanie, ale wolałem się upewnić, że to na pewno ty. - Nie ufasz mi? – odparł Kyle zeskakując z kilka metrów w dół, trzymając rękę na rękojeści miecza. – Przyjacielu. - Nie o zaufanie tu chodzi, lecz o twoich przełożonych – spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, a następnie zatrzymał wzrok na mieczu. – Nie musisz się mnie obawiać. Gdybym chciał cię zabić, już bym to zrobił - Mniejsza z tym. Mów, po co mnie tu wezwałeś. - Mam dla ciebie propozycje, ale na razie chodź za mną. Nie będziemy tu chyba rozmawiać. Kyle przyjrzał mu się uważnie z wyraźną podejrzliwością, jednakże Vito tylko obrócił się do niego plecami i ruszył w stronę, z której przybył. Bez chwili namysłu, Kyle ruszył za nim mając oczy dookoła głowy. Mimo, iż wiedział, że Vito jest jego przyjacielem, to nie odstępowało go dziwne i nieprzyjemne przeczucie. Bardzo złe przeczucie. Droga trwała z dobre dziesięć minut. Im dalej szli, tym las stawał się rzadszy, a tak liczne wcześniej wystające z ziemi korzenie stały się rzadkością. Wreszcie dotarli do niewielkiej polany, ukrytej częściowo pod baldachimem liści i pokrytej wilgotną oraz zapadającą się przy każdym kroku trawą. Pośrodku, częściowo skryty pod liśćmi, stał myśliwiec pomalowany na srebrno-czerwony kolor z naklejonymi insygniami Republiki Galaktycznej na skrzydłach. Kyle zdziwił się, że Vito nie pozbył się tego statku, ponieważ można było go łatwo namierzyć. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że jakoś się przed tym zabezpieczył, bo inaczej dawno by go już namierzyli. Niedaleko rozbito niewielki namiot z odsłoniętym wnętrzem, w którym widać było niewielką matę do medytacji, kilka butelek z płynem bacta i jakimś napojem. - Nieźle się tu urządziłeś – powiedział Kyle rozglądając się dookoła. – Długo tu jesteś? - Kilka dni. Ale więcej tu nie zabawie. Chciałem się tu z tobą spotkać, później się z stad wynoszę. - Ciekawe gdzie. - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie - odparł Vito ze złowieszczym uśmiechem. Obrócił się w stronę myśliwca. - Ale teraz zajmijmy się czymś innym. - Może najpierw ja zacznę – powiedział Kyle i nie czekając na odpowiedź przeszedł do sedna sprawy. – Co ty zamierzać Vito? Uciekłeś z akademii po tym, jak odkryliśmy, co zrobiłeś z przemytnikami na Malasterze i na dodatek próbowałeś zabić dwoje Jedi, przy czym jednego wykończyłeś. Wiesz, co ci za to grozi? - Nic mi nie grozi przyjacielu, bo ja już nie wrócę do akademii. – Vito wspiął się po drabinie do kokpitu i coś z niego wyjął. - Więc co zamierzasz? Rada Jedi już teraz szuka cię w całej Republice. Jeśli nie sprowadzę cię na Coruscant dołączy do nich Departament Sprawiedliwości. - Departament Sprawiedliwości nic mi nie zrobi. Wszak jestem Jedi, czyż nie? – spytał Vito podchodząc do Kyle z niewielkim sześciennym kryształem, koloru krwistej czerwieni z kilkoma wyżłobionymi znakami po bokach. – Jest jednak pewna sprawa, która nie daje mi spokoju od dłuższego czasu. - O czym mówisz? - Pamiętasz misję, którą zlecono mi na Kashyyyk? Tą z bandytami nękającymi tamtejsze wsie? - Tak pamiętam. Wróciłeś z niej tydzień później niż powinieneś i nie wyjaśniłeś dlaczego. - Otóż to – przytakną obracając w ręku dziwaczny przedmiot, w którym po chwili Kyle rozpoznał holocron. Jeden z tych, które widywał w bibliotekach Jedi. Holocrony stosowano do zapisu wspomnień i danych. Urządzenia te mogły przetrwać wiele tysięcy lat, jednakowoż dawno już nie widział tak zniszczonego i zabrudzonego holocron, poza akademią Jedi. - Skąd to masz? – zapytał Kyle przypatrując się obiektowi. - Dobrze wiesz, że ufam ci bezgranicznie. Wierze także, że to, co ci zaraz powiem zostanie tylko między nami. Nawet, jeśli odmówisz. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wszystko, co zagraża równowadze Mocy i pokojowi we wszechświecie musze zgłosić Najwyższej Radzie. - Ta, wiem – ponownie przytaknął, patrząc prosto w oczy rozmówcy – ale nie wydasz mnie wiedząc, że przez to grozi mi śmierć. Umiałbyś żyć z świadomością, że to przez ciebie zginąłem? - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytał Kyle nie ukrywając strachu i podejrzliwości. - Widzisz, wtedy na Kashyyyk po wykonaniu misji, którą mi powierzono odkryłem głęboko w lasach w pewnej jaskini pozostałość po kimś, kto sam siebie nazywał Mrocznym Lordem Sithów. Nie mam pojęcia, jak dokładnie się nazywał, ale wiem jedno. W tym – podniósł wyżej holocron – są zawarte tajniki rodu Sithów. I dzięki temu my dwaj możemy odbudować dawną potęgę mrocznego imperium. Kyle’a zatkało na krótki moment. - Oszalałeś – wykrzyczał, nie wierząc własnym uszom. – Mistrz Yoda miał rację. Ciemna Strona cię pochłonęła. Stałeś się Mrocznym Jedi. Nie znasz historii? Nie pamiętasz co stało się z każdym upadłymi Jedi? Chcesz skończyć tak samo? Chcesz stać się tak bezwzględny jak lordowie Sithów? - Nic nie rozumiesz. Jestem jednym z najpotężniejszych Jedi, jakich znał ten wszechświat. Nawet Yoda powiedział, że nie widział bardziej utalentowanego Jedi ode mnie. Z moimi predyspozycjami i wiedzą zawartą w tym holocronie stanę się najpotężniejszym Sithem w dziejach. A ty, jeśli tylko zechcesz możesz do mnie przystać. I razem odbudujemy Imperium Sithów. - Nigdy nie zdradzę zakonu Jedi – odparł Kyle zaciskając mocno zęby i wyciągając miecz zza pasa – Jeśli ty jesteś na tyle zaślepiony, że oddałeś się Ciemnej Stronie Mocy to przykro mi, ale nie mam wyboru. – Zielona klinga wysunęła się z rękojeści i ciche buczenie miecza wypełniło dotychczas ciche otoczenie. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie masz ze mną szans – powiedział cicho Vito wyciągając powoli własną broń i zapalając niebieskie ostrze, które powoli wysunęło się z rękojeści. – Niejednokrotnie pokonywałem cię na ćwiczeniach. - Ćwiczenia to jedno, a pojedynek na śmierć i życie drugie. - I tak mnie nie pokonasz. Popełniłem błąd, składając ci tą propozycje. Powinienem wiedzieć, że twój umysł zbyt przesiąkł dogmatami Jedi i będziesz zbyt słaby żeby do mnie dołączyć –natarł na Kyle z góry, silnym uderzeniem tak, że ten musiał zablokować jego cios. Szybko odepchnął go, jednocześnie zaczynając walkę, której chciał uniknąć. Holocron, który do momentu ataku trzymał Vito, potoczył się po ziemi kilka metrów od nich. – Jesteś zaślepiony naukami Jedi – wyprowadził serię szybkich cięć od dołu tak, że Kyle przez chwilę musiał zejść do defensywy, dopóki nie odepchnął z użyciem Mocy klingi rywala. Ten, aż zatoczył się do tyłu, ale utrzymał się na nogach. - Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał Kyle, trzymając ostrze na poziomie piersi, celując nim w Vita, który zaczął wokół niego krążyć. – Wiesz dobrze, że daleko nie zajdziesz i zginiesz marnie jak pozostali. - Nie doceniasz potęgi Ciemnej Strony. Ja dopiero zaczynam ja poznawać. Już zauważam jej wyższość nad Jasna Stroną. - Potęga nigdy nie oznacza wygranej. W ostateczności dobro zawsze zwycięża. - Tym razem tak się jednak nie stanie – zaoponował Vito, znowu atakując. Ich ostrza starły się z taką siłą, aż iskry posypały się na kilka metrów. Odgłos zderzenia był słyszalny z daleka. Przez chwile przepychali się klingami, każdy z miną ogromnego wysiłku na twarzy. Ostatecznie Kyle zdjął lewą rękę z rękojeści i silnym uderzeniem Mocy odepchnął rywala na odległość kilku metrów. Jednym szybkim skokiem, wspomaganym Mocą, znalazł się tuż przy nim. Ciął nisko, celując w prawą rękę, ale nieprzyjaciel zablokował cios i szybkim kopnięciem wytrącił z równowagi przeciwnika. Kyle zachwiał się lekko. Całe szczęście złapał równowagę z powrotem. Niestety ta chwila wystarczyła żeby Vito poderwał się z ziemi. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie w odległości zaledwie dwóch metrów. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami czekając na następny ruch. Pierwszy, chwilę pełną napięcia, przełamał Vito atakując spokojnie na prawe udo Kyle, jednak ten z łatwością odparował cios i sam zaatakował celując w głowę. Nie trafił i ściął tylko z głowy Vita połowę rogu. Ten widząc upadający na ziemie róg spojrzał ze złością na Kyle’a. - Teraz na poważnie mnie wkurzyłeś – wypowiedział te słowa z wyraźną złością. - Jakoś się ciebie nie boję – odparował Kyle, kończąc piruet, którym zakończył nieudany atak na górną część ciała Vita. - A powinieneś. Kyle uniósł miecz na wysokość twarzy. Kąciki jego warg delikatnie podniosły się w górę. - Zobaczymy na co cię stać. Odległość zaledwie kilku metrów, która ich dzieliła zmalała do zera, w momencie, gdy Vito z krzykiem na ustach skoczył ku Kyle’owi, wyprowadzając serie gładkich i szybkich pchnięć oraz cięć, celując w serce. Większość uderzeń Kyle odparował z łatwością, ale atak wyprowadzony z dołu na prawy łokieć musiał uniknąć szybkim skokiem w bok, bowiem inaczej straciłby ramię. Kyle nie spuszczał spojrzenia z Vita ani na chwile, wszak kątem oka dostrzegł w trawie słaby błysk czerwieni. Na ułamek sekundy spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zauważył holocron leżący zaledwie dwa metry od niego. Wiedział, że jeśli Vito ucieknie z tym przedmiotem, to niedługo potem posiądzie wiedzę Sithów, jeśli rzeczywiście mówił prawdę o tym krysztale. Ryzyko było zbyt wielkie żeby je zlekceważyć. Kyle nie miał wyjścia. Musi zniszczyć ten wytwór Sithów, a najlepiej dostarczyć go do świątyni. Rzut oka, jaki poświęcił holocronowi wystarczył Vito’wi do wyprowadzenia skomplikowanego ataku na rękojeść broni wroga. Po odparowaniu tych ciosów, Vito spostrzegł, iż ta strategia jest nieskuteczna. Sięgną ku Mocy i silnym pchnięciem posłał Kyle do tyłu tak, że ten wylądował na łopatkach, przebywając odległość kilku metrów, zanim się zatrzymał. Otrząsnął się. Spodziewał się próby zakończenia pojedynku przez Vita, lecz o dziwo spostrzegł, iż ten nawet nie próbuje go zabić. Stał tam gdzie przedtem, wpatrując się w Kyle’a z mściwym uśmiechem - Wstawaj – powiedział Vito. - Czemu mnie nie dobiłeś? – zapytał zdziwiony Kyle nadal leżąc na ziemi. Może jest jeszcze dla niego ratunek - pomyślał. - Mam dość honoru, żeby nie bić leżącego – odparł Vito z powagą na twarzy opuszczając miecz. Kyle podnosząc się, oparł rękę na czymś twardym i ostrym. Gdy spojrzał, co trzyma w dłoni, zdał sobie sprawę, jaki błąd popełnił Vito. Z satysfakcją wstał, trzymając holocron. Wyprostował się i uniósł broń na wysokość głowy i z powrotem do boku stając w identycznej pozycji, co jego przeciwnik. - Wiedz, że następnym razem nie dam ci tej przewagi co teraz – powiedział Vito. - Nie potrzebuje jej – odparł Kyle. - To się jeszcze okaże – Vito odbił się z całej siły i z wyskoku naparł na Kyle, który zablokował atak z łatwością. Starli się przybliżając twarze do mieczy tak, że zielona i niebieska poświata bijąca od obu mieczy oświetliła ich twarze, na których widniał grymas wysiłku. Siłowali się tak chwile, aż w końcu odezwał się Vito. - Odpuść sobie, nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. - Nie będziesz musiał – z całej siły, wspomagając się Mocą, pchnął miecz Vita tak, że ten cofnął się w tył, ale nie upadł. Kyle podniósł holocron trzymany w lewej ręce na wysokość oczu, żeby Vito mógł go zobaczyć. Twarz stężała mu, gdy dostrzegł błysk czerwieni w ręku Kyle, ale nie dał poznać, że ta wiadomość wzruszyła nim nazbyt, niż powinna. - Oddaj mi to – powiedział spokojnie Vito nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia. – Nie bądź śmieszny. Dobrze wiesz, że nic nie zyskasz dzięki niemu. Tylko ja potrafię go uruchomić. - Nie mam zamiaru go używać – odparł Kyle. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na dawnego przyjaciela i podrzucił holocron do góry. Zamachnął się chcąc przeciąć holocron na pół. Vito krzykną przerażony i rzucił się na Kyle’a z załączonym mieczem, aby zablokować jego cięcie. Ten jednak szybko zmienił taktykę i jednym ruchem pozbawił Vita dłoni, rozbrajając go. Szybko przyłożył miecz do szyi rywala, który zastygł w bezruchu. Holocron upadł kilkaset centymetrów od nich. Kyle przywołał go Mocą i schował do kieszeni. - Cóż, – powiedział – dałeś się ponieść swojej chciwości i to cię zgubiło. - Mów, co chcesz – odparł Vito – wygrałeś bitwę, lecz to ja wygram wojnę. - Ciekawe jak ją wygrasz z odcięta głową? - Czcza gadanina. Nie zabijesz mnie. Nie pozwala ci na to Kodeks Jedi. - To się zdziwisz – zripostował Kyle. Uniósł miecz, by zadać ostateczny cios, ale gdy spojrzał na twarz Vita, która teraz przybrała wyraz skruchy, zawahał się na ułamek sekundy. Ten ułamek wystarczył Vito’wi. Jednym potężnym pchnięciem Mocy odrzucił Kyle’a daleko w tył. Kyle podniósł głowę i zobaczył jak jeszcze niedawno pokonany przyjaciel wbiega po drabince do kokpitu. Jedi podniósł się, przywołując swój miecz świetlny. Dotarł do myśliwca w chwili, gdy ten odrywał się z ziemi. Zdążył jedynie jednym cięciem zahaczyć o silnik hipernapędu uszkadzając go. Wprawdzie nie zatrzyma to Vita, ale ograniczy mu drogę ucieczki do kilku lat świetlnych, co zawężało obszar poszukiwań. Stateczek wzniósł się wysoko nad koronę drzew. Kyle osłaniając się kokonem Mocy, żeby podmuch startu go nie powalił, wpatrywał się w malejące silniki odlatującego pojazdu, aż zmalały do małych kropek i w końcu znikły. Następnym razem nie mogę się zawahać – pomyślał. Lokacje * Dagobah, * Tatooine (tylko wspomniane). Link Pojedynek przyjaciół na Bastionie Polskich Fanów Star Wars. Kategoria:Opowiadania